The Saga of a Rogue
by jadedbeauty
Summary: How far would Mystique go to have her daughter back from the X-men? Is she willing to sacrafice her daughter's happiness? Her love? Her friendship? Even her mind and memories? Find out in this twisted tale of love and lies.
1. Disclaimers with notes

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, X-men, the comics, the tv show, the trading cards, ect..I wish I did because I would be a happy woman and I would read about Warren and Gambit all day. And I would demand that Remy was placed in more comics and I would also do the same for Warren. Anyways  
  
Jade: Ok, so this was the FIRST fan fic I ever wrote. I posted it on a message board and I am just now getting around to posting it here on fanfiction.net. The good news is it's already been written so the posts will come more quickly. The bad news is..well it's kinda acting as a filler now and then while I thin of some new chapters for my other stories. Especially Bayou Boy and River girl. I have received word that it is pretty ani-climattic which is very true so I am trying to plot some action into the story.Yeah Gambit and Rogue kicking some ass side by side. Well the reason why I really have this section is to give you a little warning on the story.it is a Romy but it is a dramatic angst and not for Rogue's usual ways either. It's really good and I promise you'lll be happy in the end so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT! AND DON'T KILL ME FOR SOME OF THE THINGS I DO IN THE STORY! IT'S WORTH IT! 


	2. Part One

In the quiet of the night at the Xavier Institute, Rogue sat restlessly in the rec room. She yawned softly as she hugged her knees to her chest as she rocked herself. Her eyes seemed glued to the TV as she attempted to forget the nightmare that had haunted her sleep for the third night in a row. She rested her head upon the couch and attempted to fall into a doze to the murmur of the TV but it was pointless. Slowly she rested her head against the back of the couch and released a sigh as she closed her eyes in frustration. As they parted once more she found Remy standing over her smirking slightly as she bent downward to kiss her softly on the lips. Reluctantly she placed her gloved hand against his cheek and then gently covered his mouth. " Sorry sugar, I don't want you getting hurt..I love you too much to kiss you." Remy narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Ah told you I don't care, it's worth the pain." Rogue rolled her eyes at his naive ways as Remy sat down beside her and asked, " Why are you up anyway it's 1:30 in the morning."Rogue explained to him that she had a nightmare and Remy placed his arms around her gently. " Well I'm here now I'll chase the boogie man away.oh there he is..." Remy said jokingly as he pointed to a corner of the wall and roared in a deep tone at the corner. " There he's gone now." Rogue giggled slightly then looked to Remy sternly. " You've been up to trouble again haven't you Cajun!" She accused. Remy's eyes looked away sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. " Hey what can I say old habits die hard.I was only plain' poker though, I didn't steal this time Cherie." Rogue shook her head jokingly. " You know the professor will." Remy cut her off by placing a jewelry box in her hand. She opened it and smiled as she pulled out a custom made necklace with the pendant of the queen of hearts. " That's cheating!" she said with a fake pout. Remy helped her put on and smiled. She had no intention of telling the professor anyway. " Using a bribe." Remy shook his finger. " Now now I had that made for you long before I played poker and cleaned out the hi rollers.I was gonna give it to you regardless as an early Christmas present.and while I'm at it I guess I'll give your other present as well." Rogue quirked a brow at him. " I know you don't like staying here during the holidays so why don't we take a vacation together it'll be fun..maybe to the Bahamas; that'll be nice and warm. Or we can go somewhere else." he said softly as he took her hand and placed it in his and gently began to caress it. " That would be great!" she said as she placed her free hand upon Remy's cheek and kissed the back of it. " Thank you sugar." Rogue slowly closed her eyes for a moment then didn't reopen them. Remy smiled as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs and walked down the hall; gently he turned the knob of the door and opened it and placed her upon her bed. He removed her shoes and covered her up before stepping out of her room and closing the door behind him. Tiredly he walked down the hallway and turned left and continued walking until he neared his door to find Rogue standing there. " Cherie how'd you." Roue cut him off when she stepped over to him and kissed him passionately upon the lips.  
  
(( dun dun daaaaaaaaaaaa yeah cliff hanger well not really because the next chapter is being posted really quickly. Sorry that the beginning is sappy and boring but I promise you it will get really good a lot of ACTION coming up and I will try and include most of the regular characters, but please hang in there the action all begins in chapter two coming extremely soon like maybe within an hour)) | | 


	3. Part Two

Jade: so this was the first fic I EVER wrote. I never posted it on fan fiction, I posted it on a message board but I thought I would just bring it over into the world of fanfiction.net for more to enjoy. It's really not a fluffy piece and in later chapters you'll see why I say this. I hope you enjoy the first story I ever wrote. Btw since it is already writte tha means updates should me coming fast and don't worry it's acting as a filler for those waiting for the chapters on Bayou Boy and Rive girl, Sleep over and Cat Vs Mouse. Cat vs mouse is almost complete and Boyou Boy and River girl needs some time to think of what comes next after the chapter I am going to post so I thought I would treat y'all with a filler piece while I thought of what's to come. Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short.heh * scratches the back of her head nervously.*  
  
Remy kissed back for a second before shoving Rogue away and roared " You're not my Rogue!"Rogue's image slowly melted away to reveal a woman with blue skin and fire red locks. Her eyes glowed with a yellow aura, and her petit figure was clothed in a white dress with a skull belt and boots that went up to her thighs. " Well your perceptive now aren't you.and I heard you were a womanizer I guess the rumors about the Ragin' Cajun were wrong." Remy clenched his fist as he stared Mystique down. " Leave!" He bellowed as he pulled a card deck from his trench coat and took five cards in his hand charging them quickly. He then tossed a few in her direction as she fled towards the window" My job here is done!" she said with a laugh as she dove through the window just before the cards exploded and punched a hole in the mansion wall. Remy sighed for a moment then grew a sickining look upon his face as he thought about Rogue. He dashed down the hallway and hung right and kicked her door open to find her bed vacant. " Damn!" he yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
Jade: Gotta love cliff hangers! R&R please! 


	4. Part Three

Jade: I think I am gonna take Jean's suggestion and try to dress up the already written story. I might merge some chapters here and there and add some stuff as well.  
  
Wolverine was the first to awaken when the explosion occurred; He hopped out of bed and quickly threw on a flannel button up short and his blue jeans and stepped out into the hallway extending his claws as he sniffed the air. Scott and Jean then joined him, both in their matching pajamas. They all walked down the hallway and took in the damage. Jubilee bounded down the hall in her pajamas as well and stepped in front of everyone as she picked up half burnt card. " Gambit...Is he ok what happened?" Wolverine sniffed the air once more as he released a growl. " We've had visitors." Jubilee grew irritated " Where is Rogue and Gambit?" Remy walked downstairs and stepped into the war room sounding the emergency alarm. Beast and storm stepped out of their rooms and joined the others as they all ran down stairs. Remy stood in the war room shaking slightly when the others stepped in, the professor following closely behind them. " Calm down Gambit" the Professor said cooly before Remy could even open his mouth to speak. " What happened? Someone please tell me I am tired of you always leaving me out of the loop!" Remy looked down for a moment. " She..she took her.. Mystique and somebody took..took Rogue." Logan growled and exited the War Room. " I, I didn't" Remy started. " It's alright," the professor said with reassurance. A few moments later Wolverine returned. " I smelled Magneto when I stepped in her room.." Remy grit his teeth together as he bellowed out in anger "Dat bastard if he touches one hair on her head I'll rip him to shreds!" He then slammed a fist against the war room desk, immediately it began to glow with a red aura before exploding and placing a hole in the floor. " Cool it Cajun!" Logan said as he gripped Remy's shoulders and stared him down. " Getting irrational about this ain't gonna help us Bub, especially if you become a human time bomb! I'm just as concerned and angry as the rest of us, but you gotta keep your head clear." He then let Remy go as Cyclops began to speak. " Get geared up while I go and get the jet.we'll meet onboard in five minutes." Everyone nodded. Storm approached her old friend and gave him a hug and sighed " She is a strong girl, she will be find my brother." Remy looked a bit unsure. The professor turned and wheeled out of the War Room then called over his shoulder, " I'll use Cerebro but I don't think it will be of much assistance."  
  
Meanwhile, at an underground base in Ireland.  
  
Rogue slowly awakened to find herself locked inside of a steel cage " Where..am I?" she asked softly as she slowly stood up. She felt something cold around her neck, her fingers gently prodded to find a collar around her. " Hello my pet.." Magneto called to her as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. " I'm glad to see your up." Rogue's eyes flared as she saw Magneto. " What the hell do you want with me?!" Rogue demanded as she attempted to rip the bars apart, yet she found she had no power to do so. " Now now..none of that I wouldn't want you to break a nail." He smirked slightly as Mystique stepped quietly into the room. " Hello dear.your daughter is awake aren't you glad. " Mama.." Rogue said coldly. "Hello dear. " she said with a smile of cruel pleasure upon her face. " Now then to answer your question, You see Mystique and I have become a happy family and we have lately found ourselves to be quite lonely and what is a family without a child and you are Mystique's daughter..so I thought a reunion was necessary."  
  
Jade: And so here is the cliff hanger.yay. I double spaced this because I thought it would be easier for y'all to read. I don't know about you guys but I have a hard time reading stories that aren't double-spaced. 


	5. Part Four

Rogue attempted to remove her collar when she felt a tranquilizer dart lodge itself into  
  
her arm. She then looked to Mystique who clutched the gun firmly. Rogue blinked a few times  
  
before falling to the cage floor. " Young people." (( couldn't resist a movie quote))Magneto  
  
scoffed as he lifted his hands and levitated the cage down the hallway and into a laboratory room.  
  
A smirk crossed his lips as he set the cage down and ripped the hinges off with his magnetic  
  
abilities and levitated her onto a cold metal examination table, stomach down and applied the  
  
restraints. Mystique then stepped in as she handed Erick a small microchip type of device, which  
  
he punctured, into the back of her head. It served as a tracking and feeding device locating  
  
certain memories and repressing them deep into the mind. It was also capable of inserting new  
  
memories of one's choice. False images replaced the truth in Rogue's mind showing the X-men  
  
as sworn enemies, Mystique as a caring and gentle mother and Magneto as a kind mentor who  
  
looked out for her ever since she was a child. Even images of Rogue and Remy's love were  
  
masked away for the time being. More images of the X-men appeared all of them brutally attacking her, Magneto and Mystique coming to her aid. These false memories replayed  
  
themselves until they began to take root. As she awoke she fought with all of her power to resist  
  
but it was all useless. A single tear ran down her cheek as she whispered softly. " Remy'" she  
  
knew that she would soon succumb to these lies. " I love you..."  
  
The blackbird started as Scott turned on the ignition. Remy was second about followed  
  
by Wolverine, Jubilee and Jean. Storm and Beast decided to remain with the professor until he  
  
attempted Cerebro then they would join the others. The doors to the blackbird closed as the jet  
  
began to taxi down the runway and took flight into the dark sky. "Oh..." Jean said " The professor  
  
has managed to locate Magneto in Southern Ireland..." Scott set the coordinates and his  
  
magnetic wave radar. They used this many times before to aid in tracking him to a key location.  
  
Remy grew impatient shuffling his cards repetitively. " Can't this thing go any faster mon ami?!"  
  
he demanded. Scott groaned and sighed softly. " Look, I'm doing the best I can." Remy said  
  
nothing. At this point they were half way across the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
Rogue slowly opened her eyes and sat up upon the table. Her restraints had been  
  
removed and her clothes had been changed. Her X jacket and belt had been hidden, her new  
  
uniform was a blue and black body suit. Slowly hopped off the table " Momma!" she called out  
  
softly "Good you're awake." Mystique said cooly as she stepped into the room and smiled. " Mah  
  
head feels all fuzzy...what happened?" Rogue asked trying to recall. " The X- men attacked you  
  
my dear." Magneto said as he stepped into the lab. " Lucky for us we were close by....they  
  
attacked us as well; you received the most damage...but your fine now." He fibbed. An image  
  
then appeared upon the surveillance station, which was also located. A camera above ground  
  
spotted the Blackbird landing near by. " Well now dear...you can repay them for the generosity  
  
they showed you earlier." Magneto said. Rogue cracked her knuckles and took to the air. " It'll be  
  
mah pleasure!" she shouted over her shoulder as she vanished from sight and took the elevator  
  
to the surface. Where she found herself face to face with the X-men.  
  
Jade: Cliff hanger...muhahahaha! 


	6. Part Five

Chere!" Remy cried as he ran off the plane to his love.  
  
"Stay away from me X-man!" She hissed as she took a defensive position.  
  
"Rogue it's me chere, Gambit, you recognize me, no?" He said as he stepped closer, which was a mistake. She charged at him in full force slamming her side against his muscular chest. Remy was strong but he didn't stand a change when it came to Rogue's attacks. He flew back a few feet before roughly landing upon his back in the grass.  
  
"Damn, what did de do to you..." Remy said as he weakly staggered to his feet.  
  
" Shut up X-man, I'll teach ya a lesson for hurtin' me and mah family!" As she spoke Remy extended his bow staff and cloaked it with his suede trench coat.  
  
When Rogue finished speaking she charged at Remy in full force but he was ready this time. As she knocked him down to the ground he held the bow stall parallel to his chest keeping a wedge between Rogue's fists and Remy's body. He smirked as he rabbit kicked her and hopped up.  
  
"Heh, never thought I would wanna push her off of me...heh I made a joke despite the seriousness of this..."  
  
As Remy and Rogue fought Jean and the others stepped off of the BlackBird and prepared to attack. Jean closed her eyes as she placed her hand upon her forehead and focused her thoughts upon Rogue. She prodded the surface just slightly before she was levitated from the ground and tossed aside like a puppet.  
  
"Leave the child alone" Magneto said with an almost genuine tone of voice.  
  
"What did you do to her you bastard?!" Remy demanded as he removed five cards from his trench coat and charged them up.  
  
"Now now, Mr. LeBeau, she is happy, I simply am looking after her like a father should." Magneto said.  
  
Such words filled the Cajun with so much rage a near by telephone pole suddenly began to glow with energy. A few seconds later it exploded sending metal beams crashing down in Rogue's direction.  
  
She batted a few away from her as if they were flies before one slapped her in the backside and sent her crashing towards the ground. Remy saw this from the corner of his eye and instantly ran towards her with his arms extended. He caught her then drew her tightly to his chest as he flipped out of harms way. It took a moment for Rogue to realize who was her savior before she shoved him away.  
  
"What's the meaning of this X-man?!" Rogue boomed. "First you attempt to kill me and my family and now you save me?" She then turned her back as she clenched her fist. A sense of bewilderment set upon her, when Remy held her for that instant she felt a sense of security and comfort. Rogue growled as she quickly set those thoughts aside.  
  
"No Chere, I love you, but they did something to make you forget. I would never attack you and you know that, or at least you used to." Remy said sadly.  
  
"Shut up you liar!" She screamed as she turned around and slammed a fist into Remy's stomach then into the back of his head. He slowly fell to his knees before falling forward into a state of unconciousness.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................  
  
Meanwhile Magneto and Logan were engaged in serious combat as were Jean and Scott. Jubilee groaned in boredom while her comrades went and battled. Her eyes lazily watched the field when she witnessed Rogue's blow and jumped up when she watched Gambit fall to the ground.  
  
She quickly ran off the plane and towards Rogue screaming angrily. "Stop it! "Jubilee cried. "Snap out of it!"  
  
Rogue simply shook her head and sighed as she approached the child pretending to show compassion and remorse for her actions before slapping the child across the face.  
  
"Now then run home little girl before I put your lights out like I did that Swamp Rat." Rogue said darkly.  
  
Jubilee's lips quivered as she held her cheek then dashed from Rogue sobbing. Jubilee knew that Rogue would never act that way, so what did they do to her? Jubilee's train of thought was quickly broken as she heard nail biting scream from Logan.  
  
Her eyes widened as she watched Magneto levitate him into the air and pull at his metal skeleton. Magneto laughed cruelly as he forced Logan's claws to stretch outward then upward. Jubilee then looked over to see Jean and Scott battling Mystique. The blue woman slunk over to Scott and removed his visor, tossing It asside. Scott instantly closed his eyes and growled in frustration.  
  
It was all too much. Jubilee could feel a tingling sensation as electricity soared through her gloved hands. Her eyes focued icily upon Mystique as she extended her hands forward and released her energy in Mystique's direction. The indigo woman found herself unprepared and was blasted a few feet away from Jean and Scott, temporarily stunned she then released more beams of energy, this time in Magneto's direction. The Master of Magnetism stumbled slightly then turned his attention to Jubilee allowing Logan to fall to the ground.  
  
"Foolish little one..." he said as he thrust his hand out and shoved Jubilee against a tree.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Jade: I love cliff hangers....yeah I am going update crazy here I hope to update When Bayou Boy and Sleepover but I am having a writers block with those two for now so I am doing other work, so don't get mad. Check out the 1st chapter to my new fic please it's called A Walk on the Dark Side. Also if you are into Card Captors I am working on a fic. 


	7. Part Six

Logan groaned softly as he slowly rose to his feet as he watched Magneto float off away from Jubilee and himself to have a better view of the battle that was progressing. Logan gently scooped up Jubilee and throew her over his shoulder before making his way over to the Koed Cajun.  
  
A rather furious Rogue made her way over to her mother, who had been knocked out by Jean's telekinetic abilities, before advancing towards Jean at alarming rate; grabbing her by the neck.  
  
"Hmm since you're the only one who seems in tip top shape I'm afraid I'll have to change that..."  
  
She grabbed Jean's wrist with her free hand and squeezed it hard land grinned. "Scream if it hurts Darlin'" she said coldly. Jean gasped and cried out in pain as Rogue applied more and more pressure. "Hmmm that ain't loud enough....this is how it's supposed to be done."  
  
She then snapped her wrist, which caused Jean to shout in agony. Cyclops chanced it and opened his eyes; luckily his optic blast only hit Rogue and forced her back into a tree. Jean fell to the ground and wept in pain.  
  
Logan growled and shook his head. "I never thought I would be saying this but...Retreat!" he shouted. Magneto made no more advancements to attack, so he simply walked over to Mystique and lifted her from the ground and carried her towards the entrance to the base. "Rogue dear...say goodbye to our company..." He said over his shoulder. Rogue turned her back and spit upon the ground in disgust before walking over towards Magneto.  
  
Jean placed Scott's visor on with her functioning hand and walked back to the Blackbird, soon Scott Followed then Logan with the Cajun over one shoulder and Jubilee over the other shoulder. Scott and Jean took their seats while Logan placed Jubs and Gambit in theirs and secured them before he secured himself. The blackbird then lifted off and flew into the distance.  
  
Remy came to just as the plane began to take off. "Stop I ain't leavin' her!" he cried out.  
  
Logan growled. "We got no choice Gumbo...she's safe there...but we need a plan. The professor is comin' soon and I don't plan on leavin' until we get her back so we aren't gonna abandon her!" Remy just held his head as the plane took off.  
  
"Se didn't even realize who I was, how am I supposed to keep fighting the woman I care about and live to protect!" Jean looked over to Logan and Gambit. Here comes the helicopter....we'll land in that field over there and discuss our plan of action.  
  
Everyone from the jet and the helicopter spilled onto the grassy knoll and stood among themselves a moment before Professor Xavier wheeled up to Remy.  
  
"Alright everyone, I was discussing these plans with Beast and Storm and they both agree that this is indeed the best plan of action. Logan, Cyclops, Jean and Gambit, you four will be retrieving Rogue from Magneto and Mystique and get her upon the jet. The rest of us will serve as back up...I believe by stepping out there all at once only causes chaos. If any one of you needs help just call for it and I'll deploy back up for you. Is everyone clear on that?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
" Now then lets get to town and get a little shuteye, we'll move out tomorrow. Cyclops and Beast we'll be staying at the Emerald Inn...but I need you to take care of something for me, so you'll be meeting us there."  
  
Xavier then handed them a map of it's location from a near by air field and some money. "Now then I need you to go to the Emerald Airport and dock our jet and helicopter. I have already received clearance and I have paid for the space so they are awaiting our arrival. With that The X-men and the pilots went their separate ways.  
  
"We'll see you soon." Beast said with a small smile upon his face.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Jade: REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! 


	8. Part Seven

Meanwhile back at the underground base ......  
  
"Mama who was dat boy with the red eyes?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
Mystique growled in annoyance. "Stay away from him!"  
  
Rogue looked surprised by this reaction. "But why? He saved my life...maybe he ain't so bad."  
  
Magneto laughed softly. "Dear that boy blew up that pole, he only saved you to try and gain your trust."  
  
Rogue pondered this for a moment and nodded. "Dat scumbag, next time I see him I'll shove that staff up his ass!"  
  
Magneto and Mystique smirked. "Very good dear, you should rest now..." He said gently to Rogue. She gladly obeyed and retreated to a in the corner of the room and fell fast asleep.  
  
Magneto and Mystique retreated to their bedroom as well, dressing down for bed before crawling under the covers.  
  
"Magneto."  
  
"Yes dear?" Magneto asked.  
  
"I'm concerned, I fear that we won't be able to keep up this charade. " Mystique sighed as Magneto embraced her gently.  
  
"Don't worry...let's rest now, they'll be back, and we must be ready when that happens."

* * *

As the X-men stepped through the town Jubilee stayed by Gambit's side.  
  
"I'm tired are we there yet?" Jubilee wined in a rather irritated tone.  
  
" Patience petit." Remy said as he and Jubilee trailed behind the rest of the team. The Cajun felt a sense of devastation among many other mixed emotions wash over him like a tidal wave crashing upon a sandy shore.  
  
"Gambit," Jubilee said softly.  
  
He didn't respond, his mind was lost in deep thought. Jubilee sighed softly and attempted to pick his cards from his pockets. Knowing that would get his attention.Gambit quickly grabbed her hand and scolded. "Don' be like me, you a good girl so stay dat way.... Sorry about a minute ago, whatcha need?"  
  
Jubilee put on her best smile. "We'll get her back I promise! I'll stay here with you even if the others give up. You and Rogue are like a big brother and sister to me..."  
  
Gambit smiled slightly "Thanks petit." A small sigh of relief escaped the entire team as the hotel came within sight so they all hurried towards it.

* * *

Rogue lied there awake for a few hours as she pondered over the days events.  
  
" They all seemed so familiar, but not the way momma and poppa described them." She muttered to herself. She then stared blankly up at the ceiling and sighed as her mind reflected upon Gambit. "Why did he save me?" she asked herself as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Remy and Logan shared a suite together; each man had their own bed thankfully. "You take the first shower, you smell like like spice...." Logan said as he wrinkled his nose.  
  
This brought a small smile to the lips of the saddened Cajun, Logan still bantered with him at a time like this, it felt almost comforting to him.  
  
Remy stripped down to his boxers and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him as he turned on the shower. Logan on the other hand approached the window and gazed in deep thought. Everything had to be perfect tomorrow, he couldn't stand to see Gumbo with such a long face, in fact it tore him to shreds. As much as he despised the Cajun he cared for him like a younger annoying little brother. Wolverine extended his claws as he thought of Magneto and Mystique, and what they had done to Rogue. A small dark growl escaped his throat before retracting his claws . 

The sound of running water ceased and a few moments later Remy emerged, his long locks sopping wet. Water droplets sparkled like diamonds upon his muscular body. His waistline was wrapped with a black towel.  
  
"Shower's free Mon Ami." Logan stepped away from the window and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Remy shook his head as he watched Logan's rough manner  
  
"Guess he's just worried." He said softy as he changed into a clean pair of boxers and climbed into bed. "Please be safe Rogue..." he uttered softly before he drifted off into a world of dreams.  
  
Jade: Read and review!!!I know it's short but I'm sorry! Btw this is an AU fic so keep that in mind with the Magneto Mystique moments ok? Villians love too you know?


	9. Part Eight

The next morning Logan was awakened by a knock upon the door. He checked the peephole to see Jean on the other side in her night grown. He couldn't resist the smile that crossed his lips as he unlocked the door and opened it. He then sniffed of the air to confirm it was her.  
  
"What is it red?" he asked with a rather gentle tone of voice. Logan always was particularly fond of her. "It's time." She replied with hesitation. She had dreaded this moment, a second match where she would have to treat her friend as an enemy, another match where she would see Remy be tormented by her heartless words. Even if it wasn't really her it still hurt so much.  
  
" Is everyone back?" Logan asked, snatching her from her defeating thoughts. She sqiftly nodded and sighed. "They came back about a half hour after we did."  
  
It'll be ok Jean, we are going to get her back..."  
  
"I know we will, we have to, for his sake."  
  
Logan simply nodded then slowly shut the door befor approaching Gambit.  
  
" Hey Gumbo, time to go save your damsel." Logan said loudly. Remy opened his eyes as he slowly got out of bed and dressed himself in his usual x-men attire. Logan did as well then the two of them ventured downstairs to join the others

* * *

Mystique lied there, her yellow eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Magneto rolled over as he gently caressed her arm.  
  
"Why are you still awake?" his voice was filled with warmth and kindness as he looked to her for an answer.  
  
"I fear, I fear that she will remember and she will hate me for all that I have done. I love her Magnus, and I fear my actions of love could have caused my daughter more agony!"  
  
Erick sat up and sighed softly. "If that road comes we will cross it together. Besides, we didn't take all mementos of her past, I let her keep that necklace that the bumbling Cajun gave her..."  
  
Mystique nodded in agreement as she closed her eyes. "Thank you I'll rest now...I apologize for arousing you from your slumber." Magnus smiled as he gently kissed the top of her forehead. He then closed his eyes and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

The X-men arrived at the airfield via taxi and boarded the Blackbird. Storm stayed off the plane and boarded the chopper and started its engine. As the blackbird lifted off Storm followed.

* * *

Magneto was the first to rouse from his slumber as the sound of helicopter blades could be heard from afar.  
  
"Damn you Charles." He muttered as he forcefully threw his sheets from his half-clothed body.  
  
He stretched his body towards the sky; his chiseled arms flexing slightly to reveal how defined they truly were. He then pulled on a spandex shirt, which revealed his perfect wash board abs and a pair of black pants over his boxers. ((Author note: your welcome twisted mind. You know I wrote that for you.))  
  
"Sorry dear but we have company." He said softly as he shook her gently.  
  
Mystique opened her eyes and rolled them with a great amount of irritation. She then stepped out of bed and took on Rogue's form.  
  
"They'll take me before them have her!"  
  
She then stepped out of the bedroom and passed the real Rogue who was still fast asleep.  
  
Mystique/Rogue then stepped onto the elevator and rode it to the surface.  
  
"Back for more?!" She demanded in Rogue's humble southern accent as she found herself face to face with the X-men.  
  
Logan was the first to spring into action, tackling Rogue/Mystique to the ground. He then sniffed her  
  
"Cyclops, Gambit, this isn't her! Get Rogue out of the base!"  
  
Remy growled in fury as he dashed to the entrance of the underground shelter and placed his hands upon the hatch; charging it up. It blew just as the true Rogue made her exit from the base after hearing the commotion from above. Once more Rogue and Remy faced one another.  
  
"Nice to see ya again Sugah...."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Jade: Read and review...the chapters are short. I know but it will be ok trust me. Like I said I already have the story written I am just tweaking here and there and posting whenever I feel like it so your reviews effect the speed of my posts, especially now since school is about to be over in a week. So get to reviewing! 


End file.
